Negima New Chaos
by Roninofhinata
Summary: One day in Autumn a new Wizard has come to Mahora Academy. He seeks Negi to help him save his home. But as the journey continues he might be a good friend for Classroom 3A
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its original characters.

_Negima: New Chaos_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The autumn leaves flew through the air as a teenage boy steps off the train in the Mahora station. He brushes his dark, Tuscan red hair out of his eyes. He looks to the sky as a dark shape lands on his shoulder. Upon his shoulder was a raven.

"Quite a pleasant place is it not my friend?"

The bird cawed

"Yes I agree…though why here?"

The teen scoffed as he swung his cello case out. Touching the side he smiled.

"I have business here with a certain teacher here."

In the building that certain teacher was freaking out.

"Dear me I seem to be late to class." yelled 10 year old Negi Springfield.

"Aniki? What's wrong?" Chamo-kun Said as he popped from inside Negi's briefcase.

"I'm, late to class."

Negi is flailing when he is face to foot with Ku Fei.

"Negi-bozu what's wrong?"

Negi picked himself up.

"Ku Fei, You and I should be getting onto class."

Smiling The Chinese girl ran off.

"Thank you for reminding me."

As her figure disappeared Negi saw something the corner of his eyes.

"Yo squirt what's wrong."

Asuna and Konaka were behind Negi.

"Yes Negi what's wrong."

Shaking it off he said.

"Oh it's nothing."

As the three walk off towards the class the teen was watching from the tree.

"Hmm…interesting…interesting indeed."

He jumped into an open window. Looking around he quickly changed from his school uniform to his casual clothes. An Izzie tee and faded jeans. He finishes with his army jacket.

"Well this is good. I don't look half bad."

The raven cawed.

"Fool you know this is an all girls school?!"

Jumping back the teen stutters

Bu..But I didn't know…Damn I am going to have to use the transformation technique."

Unlatching his Cello case it revealed to have his weapon: a human sized sitar.

"Ok….._veneficus intus mihi verto mihi in a puella_."

In a flash magic rings surrounded him changing him into a girl. Flipping his long hair he said in his feminine voice.

"Like this is going to be great."

He packed up his sitar and loved his Mahora academy uniform.

Hurrying he bumps into Takahata Takamichi.

"Sorry sir I am looking for Negi Springfield's classroom?"

Takahata smiles "Miss…."

The teen quickly retorted "Sakura Kajisuka"

"Oh Miss Kajisuka it is over there in 3-A."

Flashing his fake smile the teen said "Thanks."

Racing off "Sakura" thought 'Fool he's lead me to the target.'

Takahata smiled "Poor boy using his magic to turn himself into a girl. Well let's see how this turns out."

Takahata walked back to the teacher lounge.

'Sakura' opened the door to the classroom Negi turned when he saw the door open.

"Hello may help you?"

'Sakura' flashed his smile

"Yes is this Negi Springfield's class?"

Zazie not known for her talking whispered to Kaede.

"Something not right."

"Yes do you need something?" Negi smiled

"Yes," 'Sakura' smiled darkly, "I need you to stand still." Whipping out his wand he yelled.

"Unda exorior quod redimio veneficus" Water appeared and bound Negi pulling him towards the transformed boy. "Solvo meus alica" In a flash of magical energy 'Sakura' changed into his true form. Smiling he held Negi in his grasp. Evangeline lunged forward scoffing the teen yelled pulling out an onion chain.

"Please you don't think I did my research."

As Evangeline closed in on the teen, he disappeared.

"Damnit where'd that bastard go?"

Behind her he whispered

"Looking for me?" He shoved the onion in her mouth.

"Mrghpjhshamp nupaa" This loosely translated to "You bastard I will drain all the blood in your body."

Asuna and Kaede took no time to summon their artifacts.

"You weirdo I won't let you take Negi." Asuna dashed forward, sword ready.

The teen flipped over Asuna sticking a note bomb on her back.

"Bye bye Red." The note exploded knocking back Asuna and many of the students.

Chachamaru activated a laser.

"I will punish you for harming my master and Negi –sensei."

The teen smiled holding his hands above his head in his hands are three large, black, chakram with eight spikes on each four circles around the spikes in the four cardinal directions. Attaching the third chakram to his back. He jumped up and threw the first chakram at Chachamaru slicing off her arm. He called out

"Now Iroh!" The raven flew in and let out a loud screech that caused all the girls to fall to the ground. Dashing out The teen dragged Negi with him. As the raven flew away after its master some of the girls recovered.

"Nooo!!" Class representative said seeing her favorite boy gone. Clenching her fist she cried out

"He is going to pay for stealing my Negi!"

Asuna mumbled "Since when is he 'your' Negi, creepy pedophile."

Ayaka kicked Asuna's face growling. "Quiet you common fool."

Turning to Kaede.

"Kaede collect the students hear who aren't knocked out!"

Kaede brought forth Zazie, Mana, Ku Fei, Chao, Asuna and herself.

"This is all we have class rep." Ayaka sighed "Fine we will split into three teams."

Turning to Kaede she said "Kaede, you and Asuna go with me on the north and east side. Chao you and Ku Fei go to the south and west side. Mana you and Zazie go on the roof. Any questions?"

Mana spoke up. "Are we allowed to use weapons?"

The class rep yelled "Do whatever you need to take that teen down and make him give back Negi-kun."

The groups nodded to each other as they raced off. In the distance the teen is running as fast as he can with the 10 year old teacher. Negi yelled

"Will you please tell me the explanation for this kidnapping?"

The teen dropped Negi right outside of the Mahora border. "Listen I Just need to talk with you."

Desummoning his artifacts he placed a magical seal saying out loud "Clausus alius per veneficus ex rumpo." T

urning back to Negi he said "Well that should keep those students of yours busy for a while." Negi thought

'Oh please help me guys.'

"You know there is a reason I kidnapped you. I need you help."

Negi listened closely as the teen told his story. After the story was told Negi was still wary of the teen who's name was Riku Kajisuka.

Back at the classroom Yue, Konoka, Nodoka and Kazumi started to recover from the attack.

"Well that was very interesting." Yue responded as she started to drink her warm tomato juice.

"Oh no Negi has been captured we have to go find him." Nodoka frantically remarks Yue calmly says

"Nodoka you need to calm down it looks like the most capable girls are already on the case. We should just-"

Kazumi, Nodoka, and Konoka were already gone to go give chase after the teachernapper.

"This'll be a big scoop maybe when we capture him we can interview him." Kazumi said as she had her camera at the ready.

Konoka rolled by on her skates. "Well maybe the guy has a reason for taking Negi?"

Nodoka blushed. "Maybe."

Zazie and Mana didn't see anything on the roof. Mana took out her scope lensed rifle. Looking through it she stared.

"Hmm…I wonder where…There he is."

She could see that in the outskirts of town was Negi laughing with his captor. Seeing them so happy she turned to Zazie.

"I think we should stay close to them just in case."

Zazie nodded. Kaede, Asuna, and Ayaka were closing in when they saw Negi and his captor laughing. Ayaka cries

"That creep! What did he do to Negi?"

Negi looked at Riku, pointing at the cello case propped against the tree

"Riku-san why do you have a cello case?" Riku laughed

"Oh that it holds my usual weapon a human sized sitar."

Negi looked perplexed "But don't you already have an artifact?"

"Yeah but I don't always have the right situation to use it. As you must know if you have a fight with someone who doesn't know about the magical world it would be unwise to use our artifacts against them."

Negi nodded "That's very true but why is it that your home in Iwaki, is so under protected that you want me to come with you to help?"

Riku sighed "Well---"

Riku was interrupted by Chao and Ku Fei double kicking the wall holding the seal. Riku dodge rolled to the side as the two grabbed Negi.

"You can't take Negi-Bozu" Ku dashed forward and started attacking Riku with a barrage of kicks and punches. Riku dodged each attack with his Tai chi moves.

"I have to say I am impressed by you ability." He then sweep kicked her into the sky.

"But I come too far to lose like this."

Activating one of his net bombs he threw it at Ku. Binds came out from it a tied her and Chao up. Smiling he said

"Well I guess I must be going Negi and I have places to go."

With a court wave he grabbed Negi and his cello case and dashed off on the roof tops. Running, he saw Kaede and the others closing in on them.

"Hmm…your students sure love you. Too bad I need you more."

Pulling out several smoke bombs he threw them the group's way. Kaede and Mana jumped out of the way. But Ayaka and Asuna were blasted to the ground. Riku smiled.

"Just as I suspected the strongest don't give up easy." Taking out his Pactio card he smiled.

"Rota of Incedia Veneficus"

In his hands appeared the same chakram from before.

"Time to get out of here."

Throwing the first two he watched as they flew in an orb like formation. Throwing the third from his back into the circle. The formation glowed as he ran for it. Smiling as he put Negi on his back.

"Don't worry I just created a portal to Iwaki. We'll be transported to the first stop. My home."

Negi looked scared as they neared the jump.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Riku smiled "Of course."

As he dashed towards the formation Mana was able to fire a magic bullet at Riku knocking him off balance.

"Wha!" He flung the closest thing into the portal: Negi!

"Ahh!!!" Negi disappeared into the portal headed for Iwaki.

Riku cried

"No."

As the portal disappeared and his Artifacts were desummoned. Slouching on the ground he sat waiting for the girls to get him. He looked and saw Ayaka storm over and start strangling him.

"What did you do with my Negi!"

While being strangled he muttered.

"In Iwaki Magic portal."

Asuna growled

"You better start explaining yourself or we'll just let Evangeline kill you."

After being dragged back to Classroom 3-A Riku sighed as he explained why he needed Negi.

"…and so I need a wizard of his ability to help banish a demon from eating all the people in my city."

As the 31 girls thought over the situation they all agreed.

"We'll do it for Negi."

The girls packed up what they needed to bring with them to Iwaki to rescue their sensei.


	2. Rescue Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its original characters.

_Negima: New Chaos_

Chapter 2: Rescue Plan

Riku sighed as he sat next to Kazumi and Sayo. Kazumi smiled

"So you're a wizard too. Very interesting."

Riku smiled as Iroh landed on his shoulder.

"Yes I am."

Kazumi started hugging him.

"Is it also true that you're a major cutie?"

Makie, Misa, Sakurako, and Chizuru barge in.

"Kazumi don't hog the cutie to yourself." Makie cooed.

RIku was being crushed by the girls.

"Someone help me."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chizuru giggled

Asuna stormed into the meeting room.

"Have you girls gone crazy this guy is responsible for sending Negi into the portal?"

"No it was my fault."

Mana appeared behind Asuna

"I thought that by shooting the roof under his feet he would drop Negi and then I would have been able to save him. But by shooting the roof I actually forced Riku-san to toss Negi in the portal."

Asuna looked at Mana in shock. But it soon turned to a smile.

"Don't be so hard on yourself it wasn't your fault. You just wanted to save Negi-sensei."

Riku retorted

"Yes she's right.'

Asuna glared at Riku.

"You shut your Damn mouth this all your fault in the first place. If you hadn't tried to kidnap Negi none of this would have happened."

"But he did it for a good reason."

Everyone turned to see Kaede looking at them.

"He just wants to save his home from evil. Wouldn't you do that for Mahora Academy?"

Asuna turned her head and mumbled.

"Fine yes I would."

Smiling Kaede turned to the other girls.

"Come let's leave Riku-kun to relax It won't be long until we have to think of a plan to save Negi. He'll need his rest."

As the Girls reluctantly left Asuna glared

"Creep you are so lucky that Kaede is on your side."

After slamming the door Riku sat on the bed. He began to sigh.

"Iroh this is so bad. I have no Idea what could have happened to Negi. He could have been captured? Or burned at the stake? Or worse….."

Riku shuddered when he uttered it.

"EATEN!!!!!"

Upon hearing the scream Asuna turned to Chisame.

"Hey Computer girl you mind checking up on The prisoner?"

Chisame mumbled

"Yes…I do?"

But it was too late Asuna picked her up and tossed her into the room.

"Help change the mood we want him happy so we can figure a plan."

Chisame grumbled as Asuna slammed the door shut. Riku looked at Chisame

"Hey."

Chisame waved as well

"Hey."

Looking at him Chisame blushed.

"Well I guess they were right in saying that you're a cutie."

She covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry it wasn't for me to say."

Riku smiled. Shaking his hands

"It's ok. I don't hear that very often…uh Chisame was it?"

Chisame nodded.

"Yes."

Lowering her head she said.

"I usually don't talk to people like you because you're what I would classify as weird."

Riku laughed

"Well I sure can be a wee bit weird."

Looking at her Riku remarked.

"Why did Red call you computer girl?"

Chisame punched the wall.

"I hate it just because I'm good at computers I'm labeled as that."

Laughing she said.

"If only they knew of my secret life they wouldn't label me."

Riku Looked at Chisame intently

"What secret life.?"

Chisame jumped back.

"Damn that was supposed to be an inside thought."

Riku smirked.

"Come off it. Tell me about it."

Chisame shook her head nervously.

"Oh no you wouldn't want to hear about it. It's boring."

Riku smirked

"Try me."

Chisame looked at the door.

"Fine but you can't speak a word of it to anyone. If word got out I'd be brought into the freak parade out there." She pointed outside.

"I barely escaped Negi knowing. This whole magic business is just so much for me to handle."

Riku laughed

"What could your secret be that you would try to hide it."

She lowered her head.

"I'm Chiu the Net Idol."

Riku fell over.

'Are you serious…"

Chisame started to cry.

"I LOVE HER!"

Chisame brightened up.

"You serious?"

Riku nodded

"Wow that is so cool."

Riku tripped and fell into Chisame. Right at that moment Kazumi opened the door.

"Well Chisame did it-"

Seeing the two in their position she smiled.

"Well, well Chisame I didn't think you liked him like that."

The two said.

"No, no it's not like that!"

Kazumi quickly snapped the shot and darted off. Chisame looked at Riku

"We have to stop her."

Chisame ran off. She stopped and yelled.

"Riku come on."

Shaking his head.

"Ok, you find where she is and I'll be there."

Running off Chisame saw she was catching up to Kazumi. It was then that Chao walked by.

"Chisame hi, how's-"

"Outta my way I need to stop Kazumi."

Chisame grabbed a broom. Preparing to complete her own strike.

"Chisame style Net idol Blast!"

The magic from the blast knocked Kazumi into the air. The photo went flying in the air in a flash Chamo-kun had it. Letting out a drag he snickered.

"Oohh Spicy I didn't know-wha!"

Chisame silenced him with a quick swipe of the broom.

"Shut up you perverted weasel."

Riku grabbed the picture from his touch it turned to ash.

"Now are we going to decide how to get your teacher back?"

All the girls yelled in agreement. Chisame whispered

"Thanks."

Winking he said

"Well that's what friends do for each other."

Chisame was slightly shaken as he and the planning team went off to plan how to get Negi.

"Did he say friend?"

As Riku sat down with Asuna, Chao, Ku Fei, Kaede, Mana, Evangeline, and Satomi.

"Ok," Asuna began,

"As we know our baka here plunged Negi into a portal to who knows where."

Kaede said

"Asuna he was dropped into Iwaki."

Asuna growled

"I know that but in what part?"

Chao and Satomi began working on the computer.

"Well we guess he is in an area filled with demons and evil things of that sort."

Ku responded.

"I will kick the butt no?"

Riku shook his head.

"Yes but these demons will eat you!"

The room got silent. Riku sighed

"Sorry you can see the reason why I wanted to have Negi help me. With the power of four wizards we-"

Asuna stood up.

'Whoa whoa four there's two other wizards helping you?"

Riku nodded.

"Yeah my half brother and half sister. They live in Iwaki with me. Did I forget to mention that?"

Mana calmly said.

'I think we should think of the plan now instead of arguing."

Asuna and Riku nodded.

"Now I think that we should take a trip to Iwaki. That way we can find Negi easier."

The planners all agreed.

"Let's do it."

After the meeting came to a close the groups of students went to their prospective rooms o pack their stuff. The cheerleader trio giggled.

"This'll be like a vacation."

Asuna and Ayaka growled.

"We are doing this to save Negi!"

Startled that they both agreed on something they started fighting.

"Quit copying what I say bells."

"Shut it blondie."

As they pulled at their hair, Chisame ran up to Riku.

"Hey Riku, did you really mean what you said?"

Riku looked at her.

"What did I say?"

Blushing she said.

"When you said that we were friends."

Riku smiled looking into her eyes.

"I said what I mean. You and I are a lot alike. We both aren't what we seem."

As he kissed her forehead he ran off towards the train. Chisame felt her head.

'Whoa he's cool.'

She hurried after onto the train set for Iwaki. As the train began to move she thought.

'I wonder if he and I could become something more than friends.'

Shaking her head she blushed.

"No let's just keep it as it is."

Fuka and Fumika smiled as the looked at Chisame.

"What do you want to be the same?"

Chisame yelled

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Riku smiled as he stared at a picture of wizard that he made a pactio with.

Asuna looked at the picture.

"Hey isn't that Negi's dad?"

Riku smiled as he replied.

"Yes."


End file.
